


The Daughters of Thanos

by Zord7542



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/F, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zord7542/pseuds/Zord7542
Summary: The Daughters of Thanos fight one another to prove which of them is the Superior Child of Thanos. But what happens when their fighting begins to turn into something else? Will a new Alpha Sister arise?
Relationships: Gamora/Proxima Midnight
Kudos: 4





	The Daughters of Thanos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I don't own Marvel, its characters, or the MCU all characters are over 18 and I make no profit at all

The Sanctuary 2 didn't encourage happiness or celebration. There were no parties or gatherings that were designed to bring any sort of happiness. Thanos wanted his children to be focused on their mission at all times. The only days that brought any sort of happiness to his Elite's was Fight Day. 

Fight day was reserved for when two of his children would have a dispute amongst themselves. Instead of stepping between them and casting judgement he allowed them to resolve it themselves. There were however conditions, you weren't allowed to wear any armor. That was a sign of weakness, if you needed protection to overthrow your enemy then you couldn't really defeat them. The second was that you couldn't kill any of your siblings. Thanos had spent far too much time training his prodigies for them to be slaughtering one another. 

The fight today was sure to be one for the ages. It was for ownership of the Godkiller sword itself, the very blade that Thanos had used to kill his own father years ago. Both Proxima Midnight and Gamora had claims to the sword. Midnight being the oldest of the children of Thanos believed that it was her right to hold the weapon, being the Heir to the throne. While Gamora was quickly proving to be the fiercest warrior among the children. In all the battles and duels the younger green woman had ever fought in, she had never even come close to losing. 

Thanos grew tired of their petty squabbling and demanded that they face one another in the arena. The battleground was at the absolute center of the ship. It was a pit of sand surrounded by rock. All along the arena were stone thrones for the rest of the 

Children of Thanos to sit in, and observe as the combatants faced off. Gamora is the first one to enter the arena. Clad in only a golden chain link bikini the younger woman saunters into the center of the pit. She bows before Thanos, giving those infront of her a spectacular view of her D cup breasts, and those behind get to enjoy the view of her meal bikini bottoms surrendering to her meaty ass. As Thanos waved his hand at her, Gamora walked back to her side of the ring. 

As she made it back into her starting position, the gate on the other end of the arena opened. Proxima walked out just dripping confidence. The older sister didn't even bother wearing a bikini. She used her blue warpaint to cover her sex and breasts as she walked to the center. Gamora licked her lips as she watched her older sisters breasts jiggling. Like Gamora before her, she bowed before her father. 

As Midnight made her way back to her starting point, the God Killer sword which had been stabbed into the sand in the center of the arena accended into the sky atop of a stone column. Both women using their incredible strength could easily jump to the top of it. The trouble would be getting past their opponent. 

Right on que next to the two women, Wooden staffs almost as tall as they were shot from the ground. With their lightning reflexes the girls caught them. "Begin" Thanos called as the lights circling the arena dimmed and only the two women were visible. 

Gamora struck first, leaping into the air, swinging her staff down on Proxima's head. At the absolute last minute Midnight lifted her staff and blocked the strike. "Predictable." Midnight said as she pushed up with all her might. 

Before Gamora even touched the ground she found herself flying across the arena. As strong as the purple haired woman was, Midnight was stronger. Gamora crashed into the wall beneath Proxima's vacant throne. The wall crumbled beneath her sending the throne down ontop of her. 

Proxima only chuckled as she walked back over to the throne. She twirled her staff around her head as she got closer and closer. She had always admired Gamora's fire. The younger woman was certainly a worthy member of their family. Midnight was only concerned about the younger woman's arrogance. It could get her into serious danger against the wrong opponent, and if there was ever a wrong opponent it was Midnight. 

The only bit of Gamora that she could see as she approached the pile of rubble was the girls purple hair sticking out of the stone. "You should have just handed me the sword girl. Could have saved yourself some pain." Midnight said as she grabbed her by the hair and lifed Gamora out of the rubble. 

"Predictable as ever." Gamora smiled as she swung her staff upwards, striking Proxima right in her unprotected pussy. Midnight immediately dropped everything as she dropped to her knees. "You should be kissing my ass instead of trying to kick it." Gamora said as she grabbed Midnight by the hair and pulled her into the other woman's green ass. 

"Stick to trying to control everyone in the bedroom and leave the fighting to me." Gamora said as she began walking towards the sword as Midnight bounced off of her firm cheeks. 

Gamora brushed some of the dust off of her shoulder as she slowly walked forward. She wanted to take her time, to let everyone see just how much better she was than Proxima. Her eyes went wide as suddenly the small bikini bottoms she was wearing were pulled directly up and into her sex. Proxima's head was on her shoulder, her breath hot in Gamora's ear. "Dirty move you little bitch. I'll make you pay for that." She said as she lifted Gamora up and off the ground once again. 

Hoisting her sister over her head, Midnight drove Gamora head first into the ground behind them. Gamora groaned as Proxima grabbed her by the center strap of her bra. Once again her clothing was being used against her. 

Proxima pulled her into a bear hug. Their breasts mashed together as Proxima began trying to squeeze the life out of her younger sister. Midnight smiled as she could feel the younger woman's nipples harden through the metal bra. "Don't worry Gamora, once you yield I'll take you back to my chamber and show you just how skilled I am in the bedroom." She whispered quiet enough so that no one else could hear them. 

Gamora let out a frustrated groan. Her toned muscular wrapped themselves around Proxima's waist. At first the older woman smirked, happy at the other woman's apparent acceptance of her fate. She squeezed tighter, letting out a chuckle as she heard a loud snap. Thanos above them sat forward to see if his favorite daughters back had broken, he sat back in relief as Gamora's bra fell helplessly to the floor. Between them. The stress of the pairs breasts mashing together completely destroyed the bra. 

Proxima started hoisting Gamora up and down. To everyone watching it looked as though she was just using the extra leverage to wound the other woman. Gamora's cries echoed around the chamber. But they weren't cries of pain, they were cries of ecstacy as her now bare nipples rubbed against Proxima's own. "So, you're a tit slut huh?" Midnight whispered. "That will be good to know for later." She smiled. She could feel how wet Gamora's pussy was getting as she poured on the pressure. 

Gamora hadn't expected this. She knew how powerful Midnight was, she had seen it in battle countless times as they grew up. Ahe expected the ferocity as well. But the lengths of sextual domination the other woman was using against her was almost too much. Gamora didn't know her nipples were this sensitive until this precise moment. If she didn't do something fast, not only would she lose the duel but she would potentially orgasim infront of her siblings and worse her father. 

Flexing her strong thighs she began to constrict herself around the other woman's waist. Proxima screamed in agony as she could feel the younger woman's legs crushing her midsection. With another primal scream Gamora lifted her arms before clapping Midnights head. 

Proxima stumbled backwards, releasing her younger sister from her grip as she cupped her ears. Gamora breathed a sigh of relief as the pressure was taken off of her back. As Midnight looked up, terrified and realizing that the other woman was free from her grip, Gamora's knee collided with her jaw laying her out. "Cheating whore." Gamora grumbled as the pulled down her bikini bottoms. She wouldn't let them be used to her disadvantage again. 

Proxima rubbed her chin as she tried to pull herself to her feet. The other woman's strike would have taken a lesser woman's head off. "NOOOO" Proxima screamed as Gamora's thick thighs wrapped themselves around her head. Ahe did her best to pry herself free from the other woman's scissors but she couldn't get Gamora's thighs to budge. The pair of them went down to the ground, 

Gamora's juicy ass only inches away from Proxima's face. Midnight could feel her face flush as she tried to break free. 

Midnight slapped Gamora's ass as hard as she could. The Thunderclap that reverberated off the younger woman's ass was so loud that it actually caused a few of their siblings to blink. But Gamora only gritted her teeth and held onto the hold. She held down her older sister's legs forcing them straight so that the other woman wouldn't be able to pull herself free. "Nighty night bitch" Gamora growled as a moment later Proxima's arms fell limply to her sides. 

Gamora held the scissors for another long moment. Just to make sure that her opponent wasn't playing possum. She then released the hold and got to her feet. She grimaced as she held her back. The other was hug had actually done quite a bit of damage to her back. 

Gamora looked around at her observers. All of her brothers looked down at her in disgust. It was no secret that they all preferred Proxima to Gamora. As she looked across her father's face, as always he was a statue. Staring intently at the contest infront of him but showing no support either way. As her eyes met Nebula's a jolt of arousal struck her pussy. The Kree Cyborg licked her lips as she ran her hand across her crotch while looking over Gamora's naked form. 

Not wanting to give that another thought, or let Proxima awken from her slumber. Gamora launched herself up to the top of the column. The sword hummed for her as she lifted it up from its prison. Thanos stood as though to award the fight to Gamora but she raised her hand to him. "Stop, I need her to yield." Gamora said jumping down from the post.

As she landed with her legs on either side of Proxima she stood over the other woman for a moment with a smirk on her face. She enjoyed how the larger woman's breasts heaved up and down. Again not wanting to let the other woman potentially get the drop on her, Gamora slapped Midnight across the face just as hard as the grey woman had connected with her ass earlier. 

As the older sister began to stir Gamora grabbed her by the hair and forced her on her knees so that she was facing Thanos. Midnight was confused as to what was happening until the sword rested underneath her jaw and onto her throat. "YIELD TO ME!" Gamora said as she looked down at the back of the other woman's head. 

Had Proxima not been trained to hide her emotions she would have burst into tears. This was the most humiliating outcome that could of happened. She made eye contact with her father, the Mad Titan didn't show any sort of reaction but Proxima knew, he was disappointed with her. Gritting her teeth she yelled "I YIELD!" If the sword wasn't at her throat she would have dropped in shame. 

"Pathetic" Thanos murmured as he stood from his throne and walked away. The rest of the pairs brothers did the same, leaving Nebula in her throne still intently watching what was going to happen between the two. 

Gamora removed the sword from the other woman's throat before pushing her face forward. "I never want to hear you talk shit again." She said, her voice full of venom as she twirled around the sword in her hands, it felt like it belonged there. 

Proxima slowly raised herself up and off the ground. She looked at the younger woman and in that moment felt nothing but hate. "You call me a whore but it was you who nearly came in my arms." Proxima said straightening herself up. "If we faced in a contest of pleasure it would have been you laying here defeated." She said cupping her own large breasts. 

Gamora paused her March out of the pit. She knew that taking her older sister up on this challenge would be a mistake, and that it was some sort of trap. But the thought of her fucking the other woman ran through her head and proved to inviting for her common sense to conquer. Closed her eyes and bit her lip. Kicking herself when she heard Nebula chuckling above her, she opened her eyes to see her blue sisters hand inside of her tight pants as she watched her two naked sisters below. "So its not enough for you that I made you yield in combat?" Gamora asked turning around, she had to fight to keep her mind on track as she watched the other woman massaging her own breasts as she stared up and down her green body. "But you want me to fuck you into submission now?" Gamora said with a smirk. 

"When I'm done with you, you won't even be able to verbalize that you give up." Midnight said with a smirk. Her eyecontact with Gamora was only broken when she noticed Nebula still sitting above them fingering herself. "And what do you think you're doing here sister?" She asked angrily. 

The damage to Proxima's reputation had already been done however. Where before the fight if she had yelled at Nebula the younger woman would have flinched and jumped to attention. Now she only sat there continuing to lazily finger herself. "I'm waiting to see which one of you prevails. I have this for the victor." Nebula said as she hit the side of her chair. A drawer with a 12 inch Synth cock opened up. Nebula held it up so that both women could clearly see it. "Who ever wins can fuck our other sister to oblivion with this." She smirked down at them. 

Gamora opened her mouth to talk back to Nebula, she knew that the other woman had anterior motives. But before she could make anything out, Proxima tackled her from behind. The larger woman's shoulder squaring up to the small of her back, the sudden impact to Gamora's already injured spine caused her to lose her grip completely of the sword. As it fell to the rocky ground below them, the sound of metal clanging on the ground echoed through the arena. 

She could feel the other woman's strong hand clamp down on her shoulder and roll Gamora on her back. She braced for a strike to the face, but what she received was the hardest kiss that she ever experienced as Midnight slammed her own mouth into the younger woman's. 

The force of the two women's mouths colliding was so great that it actually cracked the rocks beneath Gamora's head. What would have been described as War Cries in battle instead came out as lustfilled moans as their hands began to roam over one another. 

Midnight's hands focused on her younger sisters nipples. She could tell from before that, they were infact the younger woman's weak point. If the pair ever squared off in another fight, which they almost certainly would if Proxima had anything to say about it. She would used this somehow to her own advantage. 

Gamora began thrusting her hips into the woman on top of her. She could feel herself becoming lost in their kiss as Midnight pinched her nipples. "Thats right Gamora, prove that you're just the bitch that everyone says that you are!" Nebula shouted from her throne above. 

Her sisters words burned at her, but Gamora didn't care. Her hands roamed over Proxima's body. She had admired the other woman's body for years from afar. Never believing that she would get the chance to wrap her hands around the other woman's sculpted ass. 

Proxima's ass was so firm under her fingers that it felt like it was actively fighting back as she squeezed it. The older woman moaned loudly as Gamora applied pressure. Proxima broke their kiss, she couldn't afford to show any kind of weakness. Even if there was only Nebula around to witness this duel of wills between herself and Gamora. She couldn't afford a second of weakness. 

Using her knowledge of her sisters weakness she latched her tongue around the other woman's dark green nipple. She could feel Gamora's thrusting pick up speed. The other woman was remarkably wet, she bit the other woman's nipple as her fingers entered Gamora's sex. 

"FUHHHHHHHHKKKKAAA!" Gamora screamed as she came all over the arena floor. Her eyes fluttered open, she couldn't explain why but she found herself staring deep into Nebula's eyes. The other woman's pants were soaked with her own cum, as Nebula was licking the tip of the Synth cock with her long tongue. "Her ass" Nebula mouthed as she winked at Gamora. 

"I always knew that you were nothing more than a little slut. What do you say Gamora? Do you submit? Are you going to Yield for a superior woman?" Proxima gloated. Instantly the younger woman's hands continued their assault on the other woman's ass. Rubbing it as vigorously as she could, from Proxima's reactions she could tell that she was making headway. Her hands were sweaty from her orgasim though, as she slid them across the other woman's cheeks. On accident her finger slipped inside of Proxima's asshole.

For a long moment time stood absolutely still. Neither woman said a word as Proxima just shook above Gamora. The intrusion into the other woman's back door had obvious and apparent side effects as Gamora could feel a pool of cum dripping on her leg. She hadn't even done anything, just slid her finger inside of the older woman and this was a result. 

She had found Midnight's Achilles Heel. "Gotcha bitch!" She shouted in celebration as he began pumping her finger in and out of the other woman. Proxima shut her eyes as she felt another Orgasim already starting to build. She had to do something/anything to get away from Gamora. She brought her head up to the other woman's and slammed it down into a devastating headbutt. 

Gamora was stunned for a moment, allowing Proxima to scramble to her feet and begin rushing away. Kipping up to her feet, Gamora rushed after her. Midnight was bear crawling across the arena floor. She didn't have the time or the energy to actually get to her feet. Nebula only smiled as the look of panic on the other woman's face was painfully evident. She honestly didn't care which of her sisters won this sextual duel. Nebula was now confident that with little to no effort at all she could fuck them both equally. 

Gamora grabbed both of Proxima's ankles suspending the woman's legs and ass in the air in almost a wheelbarrow postiton. "Where do you think you're going bitch?" Gamora said as she pulled the grey woman into the air. In a move that Nebula never would have called in a million years, Gamora sent her own face in-between the waiting cheeks of Midnight. 

Proxima moaned out again as she felt the younger woman's tongue enter her ass. The pleasure that coarsed through her was almost too much to bear as she grabbed onto her younger sisters toned thighs and squeezed. The warrior in her wanted to punch Gamora directly in the cunt. But the woman in her wanted nothing more that to let her sister continue. 

Gamora had never thought to eat out someone's ass before. But if the way that Midnight reacted to her finger was good, that must have ment that Gamora's tongue was some sort of perfect. Her sister wasn't trying to shy away from the contact. If anything she was pulling herself backwards into Gamora's eager tongue as she explored as much of the grey ass in front of her as possible. 

With another moan, this one far less powerful than the last Proxima once again came all over herself. The older woman's juices running down her firm midsection and over her breasts as she hung limply from her ankles. 

Gamora wasn't taking any prisoners. She had defeated the other woman once tonight only to be challenged in another arena. She was going to make sure that Proxima would never even consider challenging Gamora on any topic ever again. 

She dropped the grey woman who landed in a heap infront of her. Midnight's firm ass stuck straight up and into the air. 

"You should have never challenged me! Now you'll see what happens when you challenge my dominance sister." Gamora said, but her eyes weren't on the prize of the older woman's ass, but Nebula, serving as a warning for the future. She picked up one of the wooden staffs from before. "Do you submit sister?" Gamora said as she planted her foot ontop Proxima's ass. 

"NEVER!" The older woman screamed. It was a labored hollar that Gamora could see right through. "I'LL NEVER SURRENDER TO YOU" She gasped out. 

Midnight immediately regretted her decision as she felt the polished wood enter her ass. Her drooping eyes went wide as the Staff was forced inch by inch inside of her. Gamora herself was impressed by how much the the older woman's ass was taking. She was already 6 inches deep inside of the other woman and all that Midnight was doing was moaning. That didn't deture Gamora though. She continued the assault, two more inches sliding inside of Midnight's anus. 

"I YIELD! I SURRENDER" Proxima screamed at the top of her lungs. She didn't think her ass could take anymore, and to make matter worse she had actually cum for the third time. 

"It was only a matter of time." Nebula said as she jumped down from her throne and walked over to the other women. She and Gamora made eye contact. It was clear there was no love lost between the two women. But none the less Nebula pulled Gamora by her purple hair into a deep kiss. As she broke it, Nebula swung the Syth-Cock forward into Gamora's pussy. The machine immediately began integrating itself with the green woman's nervous system. Turning the same shade of Green that Gamora was as the cock stiffened to its full 12 inch length. 

Gamora licked her lips as she watched Nebula walk away. She would have her shot at the other woman's tight little ass but today wasn't that day. She had to enjoy the moment infront of her instead. "Worship me you Inferior slut." Gamora commanded as she grabbed Proxima by the hair and pulled her up to her knees. 

The older woman immediately began to comply. She didn't have the strength to get to her feet, but she did have the strength to pull herself forward. She began to kiss all around Gamora's thick thighs, admiring the tools of her earlier destruction. As Gamora smiled down at her beaten foe she turned her hips so that her ass was in the other woman's face.

Had Midnight not been so down in herself a the moment she would really have kicked herself for not using the other woman's ass like her own had been. She kissed the green firm cheeks infront of her. Planting one peck on each cheek hoping that, that would be enough and not warrant further pushinment. To her relief and equal disappointment Gamora then turned around, slapping Midnight right across the cheek with her cock. 

"This is going to be burried in your ass shortly. How lubed it is before that is simply up to you." Gamora said stroking the fake cock. She gasped as her hand was pulled away and nearly all 12 inches disappeared into Midnight's hot mouth. 

Proxima may have had little to no experience with other women. But when it came to sucking a cock she was just as proficient in that as she was a warrior. Her head bobbed up and down the phallic several times before she ran her tongue along the underside of its length. Then to further tease Gamora she flicked the tip of the cock with her tongue. 

For another note that Midnight would have to remember, Gamora obviously wasn't a fan of teasing. She immediately grabbed Midnight by her blue hair once again before slamming her into the ground. Before she could get her barrings Midnight felt the cock enter her ass. 

It was another of multiple firsts for the older woman tonight, had she known how much trouble her ass would have gotten her into. She most certainly would have spent more time defending it, and wearing something protective instead of coming out naked. "Thats right bitch I'm in charge, and you're nothing more than a common whore!" 

Gamora said her eyes fluttering closed as she reached the 8 inch mark. Midnight's hole was remarkably loose after the Staff had been inside of her. But the green woman could tell just how much effect the cock was having by how quiet it was around them. All the shit talking and bragging had stopped coming from Proxima's mouth. The older amazon just laid there and got fucked until all 12 inches were inside of the other woman. 

Gamora then went into overdrive, with every last bit of energy she had she pumped Proxima's ass. The older woman just continued to moan out in pleasure until her body just couldn't take it anymore. 

She fell limply to the floor below. She had passed out due to the other woman fucking her ass and making her cum so much. 

Gamora herself was so close. With each passing moment she felt herself getting closer. Deciding to end the night on a high note, she pulled the cock out of the other woman's ass with a satisfying pop. She then grabbed Midnight by the hair and pulled he right infront of the cock. 

After a few strokes Gamora exploded all over the other woman's face. Her cum covering everything from her chin to the oven. "Never even think of Challenging me to a rematch whore." Gamora said getting up and twirling her newly won sword out of the Arena.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the awesome Request, if you have requests of your own send them to Zord7542@gmail.com


End file.
